The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method for executing a query, and a system for processing data by using the same.
In order to integrate information and promote efficient processing, a DB that maintains a set of data having relevance and no redundancy has been used. In particular, a relational DB is a set of data items including a series of tables having a fixed form and has an advantage in that it is easy to use and expand since data may be accessed or combined by using various methods even if DB tables are not re-configured. Such a relational DB provides the time-series accumulation and integration of data to be capable of supporting efficient decision-making in a company.
Recently, since a society has rapidly developed and a change speed is also very fast, the amount of data to be reflected to company's decision-making has also increased rapidly. Thus, there is a strong need for a massive data processing system that may efficiently store and manage massive data and rapidly process a query requested by a user.